Stuck with the X men
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: Erin a 16 almost 17 year old girl during a storm is sucked into the cartoon wolverine and the X men. Now she has to survive while trying to get along with all the characters. My first fanfiction might or might not be character x oc still haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own X men I only own my original character.

My name is Erin and I'm 16 years old. I don't like dresses, skirts, make up, or any thing to girls really. I can count my group of closest friends on one hand. I have shoulder length wavy, brown-red hair with bangs that cover the upper part of my face and my icy blue eyes. I have a splash of freckles that go across my nose and cheeks. Many people mistaken me for a boy because of my flat figure and because of the clothes that I wear which are usually my favorite black converse, loose fitting camouflage cargo shorts that end just below my knees, a slightly oversized black batman hoodie, and my signature black X men SnapBack. Not that I ever try to correct them. I really don't care what they think. That and I can be incredibly shy. I usually keep to my self and ride my skate board around town. Other than that I stay home and watch my favorite super hero shows and read comics. Right now I'm hooked on the X men series.

On was on a cloudy summer day that my story begins.

I rode my skate board home on my way back from the movie store after renting the first season of wolverine and the X men. I look up at the sky trying to beat the coming store. ' I really hope I don't get caught in the storm.' I finally got my house and ran inside just as it started pouring outside. The house is quiet because mom and dad are away on business trips. I set my skate board against the wall by the door and go to the kitchen to make some popcorn. By the time the popcorn is ready the storm outside has gotten much worse with loud thunder and lightning. I head towards the living room with my bowl of popcorn and cup of soda and turn the movie. Just as the second episode begins the screen goes white. " aww really? Now you decide to be a butt." I know I must sound crazy talking to the tv but hey. I never said I was sane. ( just kidding) I walked up to the tv and started mess with the controls when all of a sudden bolt of lightning hit the house and then everything went black.

" He was just there knocked out in the woods. " 'It sounded like the voice of Logan in the cartoon. No that's impossible.' " maybe he can tell us how he got their when he wakes up." This time it sounded as if it the voice was coming from the character beast. I begin to open my eyes and I'm blinded by a light shining down on my face. I sit up immediately looking around the room as my eyes adjust. I'm sitting on a metal medical table in an infirmary. Both men in the room look at me in surprise. I thank god that my hat and bangs cover most of my face because I am in utter shock. Standing almost 3 feet away from me is Logan and beast. What shocked me even more was the fact that everything was in cartoon like in the show. I looked down at my clothes to see that I was dressed in my regular outfit just in cartoon. Even my iPod was still with me.

I look up again at beast and Logan who are both still staring at me in shock. I wave at them slightly and that seems to shake the. Out of their shock. Beast is the first to start talking.

" Hello young man I am Dr. McCoy but I am also known as beast. This here is Logan also known as wolverine. He is the one that found you in the woods. Could you please tell us your name and how you ended up unconscious in the woods?" I just stare at him to busy trying not to scream to speak. He looks at me as if realizing something.

" hmm... Could it be that you cannot speak?" He thinks for a moment. He walks over to his desk and returns with a notepad and a pen.

" here, write your answers on this notepad." He hands me the pen and notepad. I start writing.

'My name is Erin. I don't know how I got here.' I pass the notepad to beast. He reads it and nods showing it to Logan who's been standing off to the side watching the whole interaction between me and beast he continues to stare at me and I try to shrink farther into the back ground. He opens his mouth as if to speak.

So this is my first story please be nice. Thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly do not own X men. I only own my original character

Also I won't be fallowing the shows story line completely but will try.

Previously

" here, write your answers on this notepad." He hands me the pen and notepad. I start writing.

'My name is Erin. I don't know how I got here.' I pass the notepad to beast. He reads it and nods showing it to Logan who's been standing off to the side watching the whole interaction between me and beast he continues to stare at me and I try to shrink farther into the back ground. He opens his mouth as if to speak.

Story start

( Logan's p.o.v )

Some thing about this kid obviously ain't right. I was surprised when I found him past out in the woods around the school. I've never seen him before so I know he doesn't go to the school but he's wearing the X men sign on his hat. While hank kept trying to talk to to kid I stayed off the the side to get a better look at him. Something was off. Hank handed the boy a pen and a notepad. It looks as if the boy is mute. He wrote something on the paper and handed it back to Hank who then showed it to me.

'My name is Erin. I don't know how I got here.'

I looked back up at the boy. He can't be more than 17 maybe 16. I was about to speak when storm walked in with the professor.

He looked at the kid and started speaking.

" so this is the child wolverine found. It is nice to meet you Erin. What an interesting journey you've had. Why don't we speak more in my office shall we?"

The kid, Erin, nodded and hopped of the medical table following the professor out the door. My eyes follow them till they disappear out of the infirmary. I look towards Hank and start speaking.

" I don't know. Something about that just doesn't seem right." Hank nodded and replied.

" I agree. Everything about was very off I just don't know what it is. We'll have to keep a close eye on him should the professor allow him to stay. I nod in agreement.

( Erin's p.o.v)

I quietly followed the professor out of the infirmary trying not to freak out. This is THE professor X. I can't believe I'm meeting him for real. I continue to follow him when a thought suddenly popped into my head. ' wait can't he read my thoughts?'

'Why yes I can. I hope you don't mind the intrusion'

I jump from the unexpected voice in my head and quickly look at the professor who's smiling slightly.

'No not really just a little bit surprised is all.'

We finally end up in a nicely decorated office. The professor turns around to face me befor speaking.

" let's discuss how you got here shall we? I've seen your memories and I must say I find very interesting that you come from a reality where mutants and the X men do not exist. What I wonder now is what would cause our two worlds to be connected bringing you here."

I continue to look at him not sure what to do. I finally get up the courage to speak.

" t.. was a st..storm and lightning hit my house when I tried to fix my tv. I was watching wolverine and the X men. I blacked out and woke up here."

The professor nods with smile.

" I see. In light of the situation I would to extend you an invitation to stay here at the school while we find a way to get you home. During that time you shall attend classes like in any other school and shall be trained in self defense. Because this world is much more chaotic and dangerous than your own we must insure that you can protect your self in the event of an attack."

I nod understanding his logic.

" now about the matter of everyone assuming you are a boy. How would you like to handle that situation?"

I give a weak half smile be for replying.

" I'll just let them figure it out for themselves. They'll figure it sooner or later. That and I really don't care and I don't feel like bothering to correct them."

He chuckles lightly be for replying.

" how interesting. Yes well you can start classes next week for now you can just get accustomed to the school grounds. I shall have one of our teachers escort you." There's a nock at the door. " here she is. You may come in now Jean." Jean walked in and for the third time today I had to hold in my surprise Jean Grey was going to be showing around the school I'm so Frizzen excited!

"Jean this Erin, she shall be saying here at the school as a student for the time being please show her around the school grounds and inform her about the daily routine here at the school." Jean nods and motions for me to follow her.

( professor X's p.o.v)

Erin's situation is undoubtably strange. I'll have to keep a close eye on her. In the mean time I'll try and find out what brought her here. It might have something to do with Magneto and his followers.

Well that's all for this chapter I try to update again soon


	3. Chapter 3

I sadly do not own X men. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v)

Jean led me around the school grounds explaining what the classes are like and different facts about the school and its history. While she was talking I observed the students and I was able to pick out several of them from the show.

After a tour of the school grounds jean brought me down to the lower levels of the school where the training rooms are.

She turned to me before speaking.

"This is where we'll teach you self defense and hand to hand combat. The professor has already informed me that your not a mutant like the rest of us so don't worry we won't put you through to much extreme training. We'll take things slow." I only nod in response.

(Jean's p.o.v)

The boy Erin is very quiet. He hasn't said a word to me since the tour began. He's only looked around never making a sound. What's even more unnerving is that I can't even see his whole face. His hair and hat are covering most of it. I continue to give him a tour if the school. When we finally get to the training rooms he didn't even seem surprised. Who is this boy? It's like nothing just shocks him, like he's expecting all this. I lead her to the training room where kitty, Peter, and Kurt.

(Erin's p.o.v)

While we watched kitty, Peter, and Kurt train Logan walked in. He nodded in our direction and then winked before messing with the controls. Jean immediately started questioning him.

"Logan what are you doing?! They're training in their!"

Logan only laughed her off and gave short reply.

"Just watch"

As he continued to mess with the controls kitty was captured by a a long tentacle like machine, Peter was trapped my a large magnet, and Kurt was stuck to the ceiling with some disgusting green glob. Logan smirked before going to the microphone

"Just my little way of saying goodbye. See you when I get back."

When he finally left me and Jean remained staring at the stuck students.

At this point I was just trying not to burst out laughing. Jean slightly giggled before talking into the microphone

" I have to go but see you around kids"

There was a chorus " What your not going to help us! Etc."

Jean turned to me before speaking again.

" so are going to come with me or do want to stay and watch?" She motioned towards the three stuck X men. I just point towards the Stuck X men. She nods and then heads out. I know what's about to happen and I just don't have the heart see everything go down. I turn back towards the three X men trying to release them selves from their bonds. After a while they finally notice me watching them. Kitty is the first one to call out.

"Hey you! Could you give us a hand?"

I just shrug my shoulders. She rolls her eyes before speaking again.

Just press the power down button on the panel right next to you."

I point to the button and she nods. I press it and kitty and Peter are immediately released. Kurt is still stuck to the wall. Kitty just laughs at him. While they get him down I find my way into the room they're in and stand right next to kitty. When she sees me she jumps back and shrieks.

Oh boy here we go.

(Kitty's p.o.v)

I jumped back and shrieked when I saw that weird boy again. He was just there almost as if out of thin air. I didn't even hear him come in. He just stared at me like nothing was wrong. Peter quickly turns and sees the boy standing there before tensing up ready for a fight. He glares at him and starts talking loudly

" who are you?!" Kurt proofed down next to Peter and got into a fighting position as well. I hurried to their sides ready to help out. The boy just started shaking his head and holding up his hands quickly . He then pointed to himself and than down at the floor and then to us. Kurt was the first to figure out what he was trying to tell us.

"Oh I get vhat he's trying to tell us. He saying he goes to the school. That explains vhy he vas vith Logan and Jean in the control room."

Well that explains some things. We all get out of our fighting positions. Peter extended his hand towards the new kid and started talking.

"Hello, my name is Peter it is nice to meet yo..." Peter was cut off as the school alarms stated going off. We all look at each other before running outside as the new boy followed us. What we saw out there was terrible the professor is gone and the only thing left is his broken wheel chair and Jean is gone as well. I yelled towards storm hoping she'd hear me.

"What happened?! Where's professor X and Jean?!" Everyone shakes there head. Their gone.

So that's it for this chapter I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I sadly do not own X men. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v)

It's been about a week since the explosion. I stayed at the what remained of the school along with beast. Many I had gotten offers from other students and teachers to come stay with them but I thought it best to stay in a place I knew nothing bad would happen for awhile. I still haven't gotten to telling beast I can talk and that I'm a girl. The two subjects really just haven't come up. So now I just help him out around the lab. The works not that bad and beast is very nice. After awhile Logan came back out of the blue. I had already noticed him walking in to what's was left of the lab. Beast was to busy working to notice. Logan smirked and grabbed beast's notebook before speaking.

"What'cha workin on Hank?" Beast jumped up in surprise.

"Logan! Seriously, must you always make an entrance?" Logan smirked at beast's reaction.

"Yeah, but you gotta learn to relax Hank. Try getting out a little more."

The whole interaction between the two was funny so I just sat back and watched. After awhile beast started talking about the explosion and I completely zoned out. I started thinking about all the stuff that's about to happen in the show. I still haven't decided wether or not to step in and change some of the events in the show. I was interrupted from my thoughts when beast nudged my shoulder trying to get my attention. I looked up and he started speaking.

"Erin, Logan and I are going out on a mission I need you to stay here and stay out of trouble while we're gone. If any one try's to get into the lab run and in the woods till one of us comes for you." I nod knowing hat I'd only be a burden if I tried to go with them. He smiles, pleased with my response.

"Good! We shall be back as soon as possible." As he walks back towards the exit of the lab I look up and see Logan staring at me with a look of suspicion. I look away not wanting to start a stare off with him.

(Logan's p.o.v)

That kid from before the explosion was still here even though everyone besides Hank had already left. It just doesn't seem like a coincidence that the moment he shows up something happens to Jean and the professor. I continue to watch as Hank tells him to wait for us to come back. As Hank comes back the Erin kid looks up and catches me starin at him. He stares back for a moment before lookin away quickly. He still has his hair in front of his face so I still can't tell what he fully looks like. I'll have to keep a close eye on him for now on. Somethin about just ain't right.

(Erin's p.o.v)

After Logan and beast left I continued to walk around the lab. There wasn't much to do inside but I didn't want to venture out side yet and risk getting seen by someone and giving away the labs location. I turn on my iPod and skim through my songs before settling on Do it now, Remember it later by Sleeping With Sirens. I started working out a bit trying to stay in shape. I haven't been able to fully work out for awhile now because I've been cramped in the lab helping beast out. After a few push-ups and sit-ups I did a few small laps around the lab. There weren't any over hanging pipes or bars that I could use for pull-ups so I ended my work out there. It took me about an hour to finish and they still weren't back. I finally settled on taking a small nap. I finally drifted to sleep after a few minutes.

(Logan's p.o.v)

We were able to get the family home safe and we were also successful in freeing the mutants held prisoner there. While after I made sure the family of humans were safe I came back to the lab. I couldn't see Hank or any of the mutants from last night but Erin was sleeping in one of the chairs in the corner completely passed out. I walk up to him quietly so I don't wake him up and try to lift his hat and hair to see his face. Before I could hank popped out and startled me, waking up the kid in the process. I'll just have to find out what he looks like next time. He give the groggy boy on last glance before turning towards Hank and speaking.

"Man, say somethin before you sneak up on a guy."

Before he could reply Erin woke completely and fell out of the chair he was in.

Both me and Hank turned to look at him wonder what the heck happened. He looks up at the both of us with a goofy grin and gives out a slight chuckle while scratching the back of his head. Hank's face went blank for a moment but then he started laughing loudly. He stifles his laughter before speaking towards Erin.

"Seems your a clumsy one in the morning aren't you?" Erin looked at him and smiled sheepishly at him. What the heck is with this kid?

That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I sadly do not own X men. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v)

Today senator Kelly is having a conference to introduce the new step in taking care of the worlds "mutant problem". Beast and Logan were there to make sure no mutants got hurt. I stayed behind so I wouldn't get in the way and watched the whole thing on TV. Senator Kelly just went on and on spouting out a whole lot of hog wash. I almost turned it off when I saw the camera turn on rogue who I knew would be in the crowd. Kelly's new mutant catcher went after rogue as she ran into the alleys and that's when the cameras cut off. I just sat there thinking about what would happen next. She would run from the machine and would continue to run until warren saves her and then beast and Logan save them when the machine. Shoots warren in the wing. I started thinking about warren more. Maybe I should try to make it so that warren can keep his wings. I continued to ponder this idea for awhile before I started thinking about rogue again. That chick has a long road ahead of her too. I felt kind of sad for them both just thinking about it.  
Well, nothing I can do right now but get in a little exercise. On one of their trips outside beast was nice enough to get me a skateboard since mine was left at my home when I fell into this dimension. Everything has calmed down since the explosion so I'm now able to go outside the lab to skate around just as long as I don't go to far.  
Logan and beast returned to the mansion a few hours later. Beast was ok but Logan was looking a bit beat up. Of course I know he went to see Scott but that didn't stop me from sending him a "what ever happened you probably deserved it" look. Before walking back to the mansion remains to get cleaned up for bed.  
I woke up the next morning to the news of the latest actions of Rogue and the Brotherhood. While I finished my breakfast beast started talking about Logan and his plan to bring back the X men.  
"So Erin, how would you like to accompany Logan and I when we pick up Bobby? That way you can get of this old mansion for awhile. I feel bad having you stuck in this old mansion all day." He looks at me waiting for my answer. My mouth is filled with cereal so all I can do is nod really fast.

(Bobby's house)

Beast and Logan were standing on the front porch of Bobby's parent's house. Beast was trying to politely reason with Bobby's parents so that they would allow him to talk with them. Even in the helicopter I could see things weren't going well. Finally Bobby's parents slammed the door in beast and Logan's faces.  
Logan said something to beast I couldn't hear and then kicked the door open. After a few seconds Bobby ran out smiling Logan and beast soon joined him. When everyone got back in the helicopter Bobby turned and smiled at me before speaking.  
"Hey Erin good to see you man! Good to have the X men back!" He said all this in a loud happy voice I couldn't help but high five him. His excited attitude contagious.  
Logan wasn't as excited and was calm when he spoke.  
"No, kind of, it's just us." Bobby quieted down after that bit of news he quickly responded with a question.  
"Oh. What about kitty? Couldn't you catch her before she left?" Logan quickly looked back at Bobby shocked before replying.  
"You know were she is?! " Bobby nodded.  
"She told me she's heading to Genosha. Her ship left this morning."  
I sat in the back of the helicopter already knowing all this information. I put my earbuds in and scrolled through my play list before settling on New Year's Day by Black Veil Brides. And just let my music play from there for the rest of the ride.

(Logan's p.o.v)

We were able to get bob from his parents house and we're on our way to pick up kitty before her ship reaches Genosha. Bobby just sat down in the back and looked out the window Erin was also sitting in the back. He was listening to his iPod again blocking everything else out. I still can't figure that kid out completely but he's just gotta be hidin' somethin' in that head of his. He was always just too calm and never seemed to be fazed my anything.

(Beast's p.o.v)

I noticed Logan staring at Erin as we headed towards kitty's location. I could understand his curiosity. With all the time I spent with Erin in the lab I still haven't been able to fully grasp the mystery of that boy. Even with all the searching I've done I still haven't been able to scrape ant new information on Erin that he hasn't told us himself which really isn't much past his first name. Charles must have known something if he allowed him to stay at the mansion. If only we knew what really happened that day.

(Bobby's p.o.v)

It was good to be back with the X men. On the way to pick up kitty I couldn't help but steal a glance at Erin. He's a great guy to hang out with and everything but he's just so weird. Not in a bad way just in quiet don't know so much about him sort of way. I wonder we're he came from?

(Erin's p.o.v) I could just feel the stares on me even though my eyes were closed. What a pain. I can just see the questions already when we get back to the mansion. It's gonna be even worse when we finally pick up kitty.

Here's another chapter. Sorry for not updating in awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

I sadly do not own X men. I only own my original character.  
I also have a poll going on right now on my page. Vote for which character you want me to write a one shot for.

(Erin's p.o.v)

We finally picked up kitty and we're now on our way back to the the mansion. Everyone was staring at me as I hopped out the helicopter as soon as we landed and starting power walking towards the lab. I stopped when I saw rogue to wave before I scooted around the corner to grab uniforms for Kitty and Bobby. As I get to the uniform room I hear Kitty and Bobby excitedly greet Rogue. I hurry up and grab two of the least beat up uniforms. I'm holding them up just as Beast walks in with the both of them in tow. They look at me in surprise and I just reply with a lazy half grin. Kitty and Bobby smile and run up to me and start talking excitedly. Kitty is the first to speak.  
" Wow! Thanks Erin! You even found it in my size." She giggles before running to the changing rooms to try it on. Bobby nods in agreement with kitty.  
"Yeah, thanks man." I nod my head and wait for them as they both change. I notice beast hasn't said a word but has instead continued to sit in the corner quietly. I can tell he's deep in thought so I decide not to bother him right now.

(Beast's p.o.v)

I was shocked when I saw rogue standing inside the lab but this situation with Erin takes the cake. I am completely baffled by how she knew I was going to take Kitty and Bobby to get their uniforms when I had only made that decision only mere minutes before when I saw Logan needed som time to speak with rogue yet some how she knew to come here and get the uniforms ready by the time we got to the room. Maybe it was just a coincidence and I'm just making to much of the situation. Then again Erin has been a bit of a mystery to all of us since his arrival. This isn't the first time something like this has happened.

(Erin's p.o.v)

Everyone had already been in bed for about 30 minutes but I couldn't seem to sleep. All I could think of was home. I missed my friends, my old hang outs, even the old man who ran the comic book store at the corner of my street. I had my headphones in with my iPod on playing Sally's song from a nightmare before Christmas sung by Amy lee. I was in the kitchen making a sandwich since it was only about 9:00. Everybody goes to bed early here by my standards. I was so busy listening to the song that I didn't even hear Logan walk into the kitchen. I jumped when he pulled my headphones off to get my attention. He smirked before speaking.  
"Geez, no need to be so jumpy kid. Let me guess. You couldn't sleep?" I nod and finish making my sandwich and sit down to eat. He gets an amused look on his face before speaking again.  
"Heh, little late to be eating dinner kid." I only role my eyes and continue eating. He sighs and goes to the fridge to grab a soda and sits across the table from me and continues talking.  
"Almost forgot you were mute." He takes a drink from his soda and I only shrug in reply. Really I might as well be I still haven't found the motivation to actually speak to any of the X men yet. It's just so nice not feeling socially obligated to comment on every single conversation I'm pulled into by Kitty or anyone else. I quickly finished my sandwich and wave good night to Logan before heading upstairs to brush my teeth. I might as well go to bed now. Staying downstairs with Logan was getting way to awkward. I have a pretty good feeling that he doesn't fully trust me yet.

(Logan p.o.v)

I was surprised to see Erin downstairs in the kitchen since everyone else had already gone to bed. I now know why he doesn't eat dinner with everyone else. He must wait for everyone else to go to bed before eating so he could be alone. I can understand the need for a bit of alone time but he's got to learn to be a bit more social with everyone. When I pulled the headphones off his head I heard a bit of the song he was listening to. It was weird and I've never heard it before. Didn't really seem like a song a boy his age would be listening to maybe a girl. I took a drink of my soda as I continued to think. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there I decided to just to bed. It's goin' to be a long day tomorrow.

So that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. As a little end of chapter reminder I have a poll going on for what character you want me to write a one shot for. It will be rated T and is posted on my page. Please take the time to participate I'll have it up until november 27.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this isn't a chapter and I'll try to make this the last time I do this in my story. I have a poll set up on my page on what I should write a one shot for. I'm leaving it up until November 27 please vote for which character I should write for. It's character x oc.


End file.
